They Aren't Dating
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: Modern AU. Kamui is trying to escape a very angry tactician-in-training and ends up at his best friend's house.
1. Chapter 1

**Modern AU**

Kamui swore under his breath as he ducked through the bushes, feeling the thorns ripping into his new sweater. Finally reaching the base of the building, he felt around in the dark until he found the familiar footholds. He hauled himself upwards, breathing heavily. He hadn't done this in a few years, and he was slightly concerned the wooden support would give out. Not to mention he was probably ruining the flowers that ran up the side of the building.

Kamui reached up and tapped on the glass window rapidly, looking behind him quickly. He saw no sign of his pursuer, but that didn't mean she wasn't still out there. The window slid open, revealing a very tired-looking Aqua.

"Kamui...?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Instead of responding, Kamui reached up and pulled himself through the window, scraping his hands in the process. He toppled to the floor with a series of loud _thuds_. Aqua winced, surely someone was going to hear that.

"Is Ryoma still mad at me?" Kamui asked quickly, ignoring her confused expression.

"From the time you walked in on me in the bath?" Aqua smirked. "Yes, he said if he saw you here again he'd kill you."

Kamui shuddered at the thought of the fencer attacking him. "That was an accident!" Kamui blurted, his face crimson.

Aqua giggled. "I trust you, Kamui." She patted the top of his head.

Kamui groaned and stood, looking around the dancer's room. It was still the familiar shade of light blue. In fact, the colour touched everything from the walls to the bedding. The only thing that wasn't a shade of blue was Kamui's red sweater and jeans. As well as Aqua's pink t-shirt and black pants.

"So, what did you do?" Aqua smirked.

"You know how Luna and I broke up awhile ago?"

Aqua nodded.

"Turns out she has a sister, Morginna or something, and she's been trying to get me all week!"

The dancer raised an eyebrow. "Get you?"

Kamui nodded quickly. "Yeah, she's been trying to trap me in these elaborate schemes! Yesterday she was digging a pitfall in my backyard!"

"I imagine Joker wasn't too happy." Aqua commented dryly.

"He had a fit." Kamui said aside. "Anyways, I think she was following me. So I took a few turns and jumped a few fences, and then I came here."

"So you want me to protect you from a little girl?" Aqua grinned and folded her arms.

"Eh..." Kamui rubbed the back of his neck. "...Yeah..."

"Hehe." Aqua giggled. "Alright, just try not to make too much noise, Ryoma is just next door." She pointed at the wall.

"Right." Kamui swallowed.

Aqua turned her attention back to her small desk, where a few sheets of paper were scattered about. Kamui shed his sweater and walked over to the girl, noticing her look of disgust at the papers.

"Another song?" He asked.

"Yes..." She sighed.

"You can do it." Kamui said reassuringly, rubbing her shoulders for emphasis.

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Thanks coach."

Suddenly, a knock was heard on her door. Kamui froze. If it was Ryoma...well he was dead. Simple as that. He was in her room, well past dark, and without giving notice of his visit.

"Aqua..." A feminine voice called. Kamui easily recognized the voice as Aqua's adoptive parent, Mikoto.

"Yes, mother?"

"What was that banging I heard?"

Kamui's heart stopped. Aqua shot the man a glare. "N-nothing, I just tripped."

"Should I send Sakura in?" Mikoto called, a hint of playfulness in her voice. It was well-known that the youngest in Aqua's family was beginning to learn first aid, attempting to become a nurse later on.

"No, I'm quite alright."

"Alright then, goodnight you two." Soft footsteps clicked on the floorboards as the woman retreated from the door.

"..."

Aqua and Kamui shared a look.

"You can't hide anything from her, can you?" Kamui asked, taking a seat on the dancer's bed.

Aqua sighed. "No, not at all..."

"Well, need any help with anything?" Kamui offered.

"No, I finished everything I need to do this week..." Aqua put a hand to her chin. "Unless..."

Kamui rolled his hand, prompting her to continue.

"Well, I did just finish a dance I'm working on for the talent show." She looked at him hopefully. "Do you think you could watch me?"

"S-sure."

Aqua stood and removed the slippers she was wearing. Her bare fee resting on the cool floorboards, she slowed her breathing and began to focus. Catching Kamui's eyes, she couldn't help but avert her gaze quickly.

Slowly, she began the dance. She swayed across the room, her long hair trialing behind her. Kamui couldn't tear his eyes off. As her oldest friend, he had been to numerous shows and dance recitals, but this was something...different. Normally, she was simply dancing. This, however, was like her body was speaking. Telling a story, conveying her emotions, Kamui couldn't find the right words to describe Aqua.

Aqua came to a stop minutes later, slightly out of breath as she bowed deeply. Kamui had to stop himself from clapping, lest he wake the sleeping dragon next door. Instead, he simply sat back and grinned.

"That was...amazing!"

"Truly?"

"Of course!" Kamui stood and grabbed her shoulders, forcing Aqua to look at him. "That was nothing like I have ever seen! It was like you were speaking with your dance...like your whole heart was poured into it."

Aqua blushed at his praise. "Thank you..."

"Thanks for showing me." Kamui nodded and released her.

()()()()

Kamui lay on the floor, his sweater acting as a makeshift blanket. Above him, Aqua lay on her stomach on her bed. Sitting on Kamui's chest was a small bowl of snacks that were quickly disappearing thanks to Aqua.

They were both watching the television, wrapped up in a late-night movie they had found. It was an old movie about a haunted house. Kamui didn't even bother trying to pick a different movie to watch. Ghost stories were one of Aqua's favourite things, and he knew she would put up a fight just to watch it, even if she had already seen it.

Kamui moved his hand up to grab another chip from the bowl, his hand coming into contact right as Aqua was reaching down as well. The dancer quickly pulled her hand back, as if the brief contact was as hot as fire. Thinking nothing of it, Kamui mentally shrugged and reached in, only to find the bowl empty. Sighing, he placed the bowl on the floor.

"You ate all the food." He said plainly.

Aqua scoffed, saying nothing as the movie's credits began to roll. A comfortable silence filled the room, enveloping it in a warm embrace. Kamui yawned, feeling himself slipping into unconsciousness.

"How long have we been friends now?" Aqua asked.

Kamui thought for a moment. "Hmm...fifteen, sixteen years?" He offered, not really sure.

"Hehe, I still remember meeting you in kindergarten."

Kamui smiled at the memory.

"Do...you remember?' Aqua asked.

"Of course, it was one of the best days ever."

Aqua felt her face heat up, glad that the only light came from the rolling credits of the movie.

"The teacher was asking everyone what their parents did for a living." Kamui continued. "And I said; 'I don't have any parents, I'm adopted.' Then, you said the same thing. We talked, and played, and the rest is history."

"Together ever since..." Aqua mused.

"Well, save for that time Lazward took you to prom."

Aqua's face screwed in disgust. "He...was charming at first. Then after he danced with me...he started flirting with the other girls."

"And then I fixed the situation." Kamui chuckled.

"You beat him up!"

"He deserved it!"

"And then you almost got arrested for starting a fight. You're lucky they just kicked you out." Aqua deadpanned.

"And then you came to thank me and we danced in the parking lot, barely able to hear the music form inside the school."

Aqua rolled her eyes. "The sentiment was ruined with your bloody face, black eye, and the others watching from the windows."

Kamui swallowed. "Well...I couldn't just stand there as he hurt you."

Aqua put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "Thank you." She said seriously. "That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me."

Kamui raised an eyebrow, staring at the ceiling. "Oh? Not Mikoto giving you all the money for lessons, college, a home and so on?"

Aqua peered over the edge of the bed, looking down on Kamui. The soft light of the TV making her golden eyes seem to glow in the darkness. "It was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me."

Kamui grinned and stared up at Aqua. "Then all of the rumours started."

"The ones about us dating?"

"Yeah...heh..." Kamui felt his face burn. Above him, Aqua's was the same.

"I...wouldn't be against the idea..." Aqua said quietly.

Kamui's heart stopped as the blush exploded on his face. A deafening silence descended on the room, and Kamui felt his heartbeat kick-start back. Above him, Aqua's long hair draped around him. Kamui swallowed and leaned upwards, gently pressing his lips to hers.

That morning, Kamui was promptly attacked by Ryoma.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamui groaned and placed the heavy box on the wooden floor. He sighed and sat down beside it, looking around the meagre apartment he had moved into. It was a one-bedroom, with a tiny kitchenette and an even smaller bathroom. In fact, he was wondering if this was a good idea in the first place.

He wanted to be independent, sure, but it was a little scary. More than a _little_ scary, it terrified him. Having just graduated college and landing a decent job at a law firm, things were looking up. Still, it was strange not to hear Elise running around, or Marx training in the yard. He even missed Camilla's clingy personality. Leon...he was a little more reserved, but Kamui missed bugging him whenever he could.

"No resting, Kamui. There's still the desk in the back of your pickup."

Kamui swivelled on the floor, looking over to see Aqua holding a small box labelled 'Dishes'. He let out a long breath and slowly rose to his feet. He walked past her, and out into the older apartment's hallway. Just as he stepped out, the door from across the hallway opened.

"Oh, hello!" A cheerful voice greeted.

"Hi." Kamui said, nodding to his new neighbour. He was a lean man, wearing a ratty purple sweater that was practically shouting out its age. He had white hair, brown eyes, and a strange tattoo on his right hand.

"So, I assume you're the new resident?" The man asked, leaning on the door frame.

Kamui nodded.

"Ah, I see." The man thought for a moment before speaking again. "There are some...interesting people that live here." He said with a hint of playfulness.

"What...does that mean?" Kamui asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man snorted and chuckled. "Well...you'll see."

"Robin?" A voice called from inside the man's apartment.

"Coming, Lucy!" He called over his shoulder. He turned back to Kamui with a grin. "Don't worry, the man who owns this place, Marth, he's a cool guy. Talk to him about our 'Tower Game nights.'"

Kamui swallowed as he closed the door, leaving him standing in the hallway. Kamui shrugged and made his way to the elevator, wincing at the thought of carrying the desk up.

()()()()

Kamui groaned and collapsed into the old, leather loveseat 'donated' to him by Camilla. Aqua sat down beside him, sipping from a small teacup. Kamui looked around, seeing that he had yet to set up the television he had purchased earlier that day. He decided not to bother with it, he was too tired anyways.

"Mhm..." Aqua nodded in approval, looking around the room.

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "What's 'mhm'?" He asked, resting his head on the back of theloveseat.

Aqua smirked and raised the cup to her lips. "I approve of my future home."

"What?" Kamui's heart skipped a beat. "Y-your moving in?"

"Of course." Aqua said, folding her legs beneath her. "You are against the idea?"

"No!" He waved his arms frantically in front of him. "But...when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Oh, whenever I felt like it."

"So that box I don't remember packing?"

"Yes, it had a few of my things in it."

"Does your mother know?" Kamui asked, not really concerned that Mikoto would be against the idea. In fact, Kamui guessed he had more to fear from Ryoma than anyone else.

"What doesn't she know? It's almost like she has some kind of ability to see the future."

"...You may be right..." Kamui trailed off, deep in thought.

"Anyways, next weekend you're coming over to help me move some of my stuff out."

Kamui expertly suppressed a groan. "Augh...I really don't like moving boxes."

Aqua nudged him playfully. "Of course, you already got all the furniture, so there won't be anything _too_ heavy to lift."

"I hate moving..." Kamui mumbled.

()()()()

"I hate moving!" Kamui announced loudly. Aqua appeared over the second-floor railing, looking down on her fiance.

"I know, you put up a huge fuss last time."

The front door suddenly opened, revealing a lean man in a familiar purple sweater.

"Robin!" Kamui greeted, giving the man a friendly handshake.

"Ah! So this is your new place." The man replied.

"It's pretty big, perfect for a family." Kamui commented. "Thanks for helping us move our stuff."

"Hey no problem, gets me outta the apartment." Robin leaned in and whispered in Kamui's ear. "And away from Lucina, her hormones are crazy now."

Kamui snickered. "Well, she is six, seven months along now?"

"Yeah, seven. We've actually been looking at a few houses just on the other side of the river, about ten minutes from here actually."

"Any luck?" Kamui asked.

"Actually, Lucina's dad is getting involved, saying he wants to get his 'princess' a huge house..."

"Hm, so Chrom is still trying to keep his little girl close?"

"I think he just wants to make sure its a good home, he's a great man..." Robin coughed. "Anyways, I left the boxes in the garage, I gotta get back before Lucina starts calling me asking for some strange kind of food. Last week, she asked for shrimp covered in choc-"

Robin was cut off by his phone ringing. Looking at the caller, he rolled his eyes. "Speak of the princess. I'll see ya Kamui!" Robin waved and answered the phone walking out the door. "Hey honey. Yes, I'm just heading back. What do you mean pickles? _And_ fish? Hah, I'll get it..."

Kamui grinned and looked around, seeing his wife descending down the stairs slowly. He ran forward, concerned. "Aqua, please..."

"I'm pregnant, not helpless..." She groaned, still accepting his arm.

Kamui led her to a nearby couch, sitting her down. "I don't want you to stress yourself, or the little one."

"It's _not_ little one!" Aqua scolded. "His name will be Shigure."

"And if it's a girl, her name will be Kanna, yes, we've had this conversation before." Kamui said, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides, I know it will be a girl."

Aqua rolled her eyes. "You aren't carrying _him_ , so you wouldn't know."

"Oh, so you _know_ it's a boy?"

"More than you assume it's a girl."

Kamui leaned down, pressing himself against Aqua's stomach. He listened for a brief moment, before turning and placing his lips on Aqua's stomach. "I just listen to her, she said shes a girl."

Aqua giggled and ran a hand through Kamui's hair. "I hope for you sake its a boy."

"Why's that?"

"Because you'll spoil your little girl like no tomorrow."

"Are you saying I wouldn't spoil a boy? Please, I'll spoil all my kids, as well as nieces and nephews."

Aqua leaned down and placed a kiss on his head. "Of course."

()()()()

Kamui opened the door, spotting the large fortress of cushions and pillows. He gently lsoed the door behind him, edging himself closer to the makeshift construct. As he got closer, he could hear voices inside.

"...And then, that's when the ghost appeared!"

"Mom!" A high voice cried.

"M-mother...please..." A deeper voice said.

Kamui poked his head over the edge of the pillow fort's walls. Inside, his wife was facing him, a blanket wrapped around her body. Shigure and Kanna, seven and five, were embracing eachother, shaking with fright. They had their backs to thier father, not seeing his presence.

Aqua noticed her husband, but did not react other than a quick wink. She breathed in before continuing in a 'scary' voice. " _Then, when the two kids thought they were safe...the ghost found them in their fort, scared stiff._ "

Kamui grinned and ducked behind the cushions, making his voice deep. " **I'll eat you both, children**." He called, giggling at the screams from inside the fort. Almost immediately, he heard the tell-tale signs of Kanna crying.

Kamui quickly removed the wall, making both children jump at first, until Kanna scrambled forward and dived onto her father. Kamui kissed the top of her head and sat back, apologizing the whole time. Shigure had hidden behind his mother, and was peering at his father with an evil eye from behind Aqua.

"Alright, I'm sorry..." Kamui clapped his hands together, Kanna still sitting in his lap. "How about we go out for some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Shigure jumped past, heading down to the car.

Aqua rolled her eyes and stood, taking Kanna in her arms. "What did I say all those years ago?"

"I know, I know...I spoiled them..."


End file.
